Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style)
The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Rihanna *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Toborr Cat (Rocky Raccoon) *Anger - Michael Jackson *Fear - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Reptar (Rugrats) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Nosey (Mr. Men) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Rihanna Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Toborr Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Michael Jackson My Bad *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Tulio Monteiro Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rihanna png hq by anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Category:The Adventures of Nelvana and Looney Tunes Confrontation Digital Resource Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG